A la Recherche de la Pleine Lune
by Padfoot R
Summary: Un petit OneShot Sirius/Remus pour faire plaisir Sakesak, Floyd et Soho. Ce n'est rien de spécial, mais je trouvais ça mignon et ... J'en ai fait un OneShot. Merci de lire, de laisser des revues et dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Mon premier Moony/Padfoo


**Titre :** De Full Moon Wo Sagashite.

**Propriétaire : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. Malheuresement.**

**Date: Publié le 18.01.08**

**N/A : C'était fait par plaisir. J'esère que vous aimerez aussi  
**

**A la recherche de la Pleine Lune.**

-Il ne fait pas chaud, hein ? Dit Sirius. Trois garçon étaient dehors, un soir d'été. Ils attendaient le coucher le soleil, ce moment si magique. A la gauche de Sirius, Remus avait le regard ailleurs, ses cheveux de couleur miel dans le vent. A sa droite, James lui, regardait Sirius d'un air bizare.

-Zutzutzutzutzut ! Dit soudain James. La retenue de McGonagall ! J'ai complètement oublié !

Il s'en alla en courant vers le château, tout en se tapant sur le front et en se maudissant.

-Tu ne vas pas avec lui ? Demanda doucement Moony (Remus u.u). C'était tellement rare que James et Sirius soient séparés.

-Non. C'est sa retenue pour sa malédiction sur Rogue l'autre jour. Sirius sourit. Un sourire si doux et tendre et pourtant, le coeur de Remus se mit à battre comme si … comme si ce sourire était là pour lui.

Sirius s'éloigna lentement. Remus eut très peur pendant quelques instants, il pensa que Sirius avait peut-être vu – dans ses yeux ? – ses sentiments à propos de son meilleur ami. Même si Remus le considerait maintenant comme plus qu'un ami.

Mais Sirius le rassura, en lui proposant d'aller voir le lac. Remus accepta sans hésiter et suivit Padfoot jusqu'au bord du lac.

Les deux garçon attendèrent en silence, observant le coucher sur le reflet du lac. Mais le soleil était lent et bientôt Remus regarda Sirius, en se demandant ce qu'il pensait.

A son grand étonnement, Sirius le regardait lui aussi. On aurait même pu dire qu'il étudiait son visage. Les yeux verts de Remus rejoignèrent le monde de Sirius – dans un seul regard, Remus put lire dans les étoiles gris des yeux de Sirius la tristesse, le combat contre sa famille et … et de l'amour. Au bout de rien du tout, Sirius tourna la tête et Remus sentit son coeur s'effondrer.

Il avait cru voir quelques uns de ses sentiments dans les yeux de Sirius. Pourtant ce n'était pas possible… Il était un loup-garou. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer.

A cette pensée, Moony fut pris de rage. Il était dégoûté d'être un tel monstre.

_Je vais vivre ma vie comme ça ? Un monstre qui n'ose rien faire par peur de perdre ceux qu'il aime ? _Pensa-il.

Le jeune garçon dit très doucement :

- Padfoot …

- Oui, Moony ? Ca va ? Répondit sur-le-champ Sirius, toujours aussi attentionné auprès de son ami. _Non !_ Pensa Remus, _Ca ne va pas du tout … Parce que je t'aime._

- Non, Sirius. Ca va pas. Je me sens … Comme désespéré. Tout le temps, je n'arrête pas d'y penser … Moony s'interrompit. Il avait failli déclarer son amour, comme ça. Juste en lui disant je t'aime_. Quels mots … Dangereux ! Ils peuvent provoquer tant de douleur … et tant de joie …_

-Penser à quoi ?

- Je … Moony s'arrêta, encore une fois. _Combien lui dire ? Comment lui dire ?_ Je suis amoureux, finit-il.

-Ah ? De qui ? Si ce n'est trop indiscret ! Padfoot lui répondit, avec un sourire malicieux, puisque les deux garçons savaient bien qu'ils se faisaient toujours confiance. Mais ce sourire cachait la tristesse de Sirius. Aux mots de Remus, son cœur lui aussi s'était effondré sous un tas de désespoir. Et cela ce voyait dans ces yeux gris.

Remus hésita longtemps avant de répondre à la question pourtant simple de son ami. _Simple ?! Ce n'est pas simple du tout … C'est même une des choses les plus compliqués que j'ai jamais vu…_

-Sirius … Toi. C'est toi que j'aime.

A ce moment (comme par hasard !) le soleil disparut derrière les montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard et, dans un dernier rayon de soleil, le visage de Remus fut illuminé par de la lumière rose. Sirius le regarda. Sur son visage était écrit de l'amour, de la tristesse … Il sut que ce que disait Remus était vrai.

- Excuse moi, Padfoot. J'ai juste dit ça … pour une blague. Tu peux oublier ce que je viens de dire ?

Remus regardait le lac, qui était maintenant peuplé par les étoiles du ciel. Ces étoiles lui rappelait les yeux de Sirius. Pour une raison ou une autre, il associait toujours Sirius avec les étoiles … Peut-être parce que la pleine lune et les étoiles vont toujours ensemble ?

Sirius se tourna vers son ami … Sauf que maintenant il ne le vit plus comme un ami. C'était … Bien plus que ça. Sirius savait depuis que Remus avait dit ces paroles, qu'il avait toujours aimé son petit Remmie et que c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il se sentait toujours comme furieux auprès des petites amies de Remus. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il l'aimait avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Aimait comme … comme un amant.

Remus tourna la tête pour voir l'expression de son ami. A son étonnement, il avait toujours lui yeux sur lui.

-Alors … Tu pourras oublier ? Remus demanda, presque en suppliant.

Sirius fit quelque chose qui surprit les deux garçons : il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur ceux de Remus, l'enlaçant dans un doux baiser passionné qui aurait pu durer une éternité. La lune avait retrouvé les étoiles à cet instant précis, peut-être pour toujours. Les cheveux bruns de Sirius avaient rejoints ceux de Remus dans le vent, les deux amant réunis à jamais.

Sirius s'arracha de ce doux baiser fantastique et répondit enfin à la question de Moony.

-Jamais, Moony. Jamais.

N/A : Voilà c'était mon premier OneShot Remus/Sirius. Vous avez aimé? Mettez des revues ... Vous avez pas aimé? Mettez quand même des revues ... S'il vous plait! Si j'en ai pas je recommence pas x3

Merci. Padfoot R.


End file.
